Leone di Cielo
by fanficlover512
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had a bad life. His mother and twin hates him, and his father was not there for him. One day, his twin tried to kill him. So, what if Tsuna's still alive? What if Byakuran saved him? Who will become Vongola Decimo? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries... XP
1. Chapter 1

A KHR fanfic, by: fanficlover512

A/N: Hallo~ fanficlover512, here! Call me Clover-chan, though XD Honestly, this is just a story that came popping up in my mind. It keeps nagging untill I got a headache, so I'll just write the plot.

Warning: Strong, Smart & Dark!Tsuna, twin fic. Don't like, don't read. [I'll only show this once]

Disclaimer: Seriously? A disclaimer? I don't own KHR. If I do own it, I'll make the manga have more crack XD

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
_**Voice inside head**_  
_Flashbacks_

* * *

xXLeone di CieloXx  
Chapter 1: A White Angel

* * *

_"I'm home!" A blonde man shouted happily from the frontdoor. _

_"Papa!" Another blonde, around five years old, exclaimed. "How's my little boy?" The father said, picking up the blonde of the floor. He squealed at the sudden movement. The two of them laughed, before the father asked the young one a question, smiling. "Where's your cute little brother?" The five year old pouted. "I'm better than Dame-Tsuna!"_

_The man frowned. "Dame-Tsuna? Why're you calling him that?" But before his question was answered, a brunette walked to him. Catching the man's attention, she smiled brightly. "Welcome home, dear!" The man grinned. _

_"I'm home!" He said as he hugged his wife, his son joined in soon after. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the brunet hiding behind a door. He soon ran to his room, crying. 'I'm being forgotten...' He thought, sorrow evident in his eyes. He locked himself in his room, still crying, he slept away. Not after he heard a voice inside his mind._

**_They're tricking you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Don't ever forget that._**

* * *

**9:00 am**

It was morning. A seven year old brunet woke up, due to the sunlight that lit his room. He stretched his arms and yawned. "Morning..?" He said as he rubbed his doe-like eyes cutely. He smiled, despite of his bitter-sweet life. Life was cruel for him, he knew. But he didn't give up. He wanted to see the rest of the world. A mere childish dream. It was a miracle he survived to greet tomorrow. The brunet laughed lightly, "Silly me..."

"Tsuna?" The door to his bedroom opened, revealing a blonde with brown eyes darker than the brunet, now known as Tsuna. "Yuki?" Sawada Ieyuki, his twin, smiled as he opened the door wider. "Breakfast's ready. Mom's calling."

"I'll be down in a minute!" Tsuna replied, jumping from his bed to grab whatever clothes he find to put on. Yuki went out of his twin's room, revealing his true self as he did so. Yuki smirked as he descended from the stairs. "Today's gonna be a wonderful day..." He hopped down the last step and greeted his mother once more, "Morning, mom!" Sawada Nana giggled. "Mou, Ie-kun. You already greeted me early this morning!" Nana looked up from her cooking to her beloved son, who grinned brightly. "Haha! You're right!" Yuki laughed.

**9:15 am**

But this was soon replaced by a frown as soon as he heard light footsteps from the staircase, alerting him that Tsuna had finished changing clothes. Nana frowned also, but when Tsuna's eyes met hers, she put on her fake smile. "Good morning, Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled sweetly at his mother. "Good morning, mom."

Yuki inwardly scowled at his twin as he got on one of the chairs in the dining room. Tsuna hummed happily, smelling the delicious aroma that filled the house. His mother, was a great cook. One reason he didn't give up on his life. His brother, was an excellent scholar and athlete. Despite the continuous bullying from students that stared at him in disgust and telling him to get away from his brother, Ieyuki was another reason he didn't want to die early.

Ieyuki was a role-model whilst his mother was the greatest mom. Iemitsu? Last time he's home, the brunet was only five years old. He trusted them greatly, Nana and Yuki. If only he realised his mistake.

"Tsuna, do you know we're going somewhere today?" Yuki said, waiting for Nana to say something. Instead, Tsuna spoke. "Mom, where are we going?" The young brunet asked his mother. His mother smiled,"We're going to somewhere great, Tsuna~!" Tsuna smiled widely at the answer, "Is it a surprise? I can't wait!"

He didn't sense that something was wrong. He was completely oblivious with his surrounding, he didn't notice his older twin smirking on his seat. '_A great place indeed..._' Nana laughed gently at the brunet's response, yet making Tsuna fall for her trick again. "Of course it is a surprise! Eat your food first, okay? Then we'll head to the car!" She said, holding up two plates of omelettes. Tsuna nodded and ate his food quietly while Yuki followed his brother's actions.

Nana smiled at Ieyuki, quite forgetting about the youngest boy of the house. Ieyuki was her little prodigy. Tsuna was useless, a no-good at everything. 'Dame-Tsuna' she heard one of her Yuki's friend called him. She shook her head. Why didn't Tsuna try to become like his twin? A little scholar and athlete. She would be happy if Tsuna was like his brother. But, no. Tsuna failed in almost everything, the complete opposite of Yuki. She slightly hated Tsuna, but she must keep her act around him.

**9:45 am**

Yuki stood up from his seat, carrying his empty plate to the sink, stopping in front of his mother first. "Mom's omelette is the best!" He smiled while Nana squealed at his son's cuteness. Of course, the youngest was the cutest, but seeing Nana didn't pay much attention to the brunet, it was no wonder. Tsuna stood up and tried to walk to his mother to compliment on her cooking too, but ended up walking unconsciously straight to the sink, muttering a thank you as he passed his mother.

But as usual, Nana is in her own world, giving her full attention to the smiling Yuki. Putting down the plate, he turned on the water tap, letting the flowing water wash the renmants of his breakfast on the plate. He smiled to himself. His family. When he got no friends, he got his family. Even though they didn't pay him attention sometimes.

**_Don't trust them!_**

"Eh?" That voice..."Who?" But, Nana called out to him, snapping him out from his thoughts. "Tsuna! Let's go!"

He followed Nana to the car, where Yuki was waiting, right beside the door of the car. Iemitsu was nowhere to be found, obviously. The brunet's twin, Ieyuki, pushed Tsuna's back lightly, making Tsuna yelp in suprise. Nana went to the drivers seat, leaving the two of them outside. Yuki smiled at his twin. Tsuna smiled back, not wary of the glare Yuki gave him as the latter turned to face the car.

Tsuna hopped into the car, before Yuki came in and closed the door. Nana drove the car away from their house. Tsuna jumped excitedly on his seat. "Yuki, where are we going?" Yuki chuckled. "A very great place just for you, Tsuna." Tsuna's eyes gleamed happily. Who would've thought that his family, who forgot him every now and then, would take him to somewhere exciting? Scenery passed by, but Tsuna was day dreaming. Yuki glared at Tsuna. '_Dame-Tsuna don't deserve to live..._' The scenery changed from buildings to forest, the atmosphere thick with mist.

**11:00 am**

Nana suddenly braked the car, making Tsuna ram his head behind the driver's seat. Yuki laughed and Nana giggled. "Muu..." Tsuna whined. "Tsuna, we're here..." Tsuna squealed at his twin's reply as he opened the door, not looking outside the window first.

**_Don't go outside!_**

Tsuna stopped mid-track as he saw the scenery outside. "A...cliff?" He breathed out, still gripping the door. Yuki smirked at his little brother's obliviousness, and at last, pushed him outside whispering, "You don't deserve to live..!"

Tsuna fell and cried, "YUUKII!"

Yuki ignored him and turned to his mother, smiling. Nana brightly smiled back. "Let's go home, ne?"

At exactly 11:05...Sawada Tsunayoshi...'died'.

* * *

"YUUKII!" He shouted, hoping that his brother will pull him back. Yet, he didn't. His brother pushed him from a cliff. The person he trusted the most tried to _kill_ him.

**_They hate you...and you trusted them..._**

_No..._

**_And you...hate them._**

_Hate...? More like depise._

Sadness, regret, angriness, betrayal. Those emotions swirled inside him, mixing everything up. The only thing he can think of is...cry. And that he did. Not that anyone will see him. He's going to die anyway. Memories of his messed up past came to him. '_I'm already forgotten..._' He thought as he prepared himself for his death.

But it didn't came. Now he was confused. "How-?" He looked up. Caramel, wide eyes met amethyst eyes. "Hello~!" The boy happily said. The white haired boy, was flying. Pure white wings on his back, flapping in the air.

The boy was wearing a baby-blue long sleeved hoodie with the number '100' on the bottom left corner of it, white trousers clings to his waist, covering his legs and something that looks like a purple upside down crown tattoo below his left eye. He grinned, "Ne, tell me your name! I'm Byakuran!"

Tsuna was still shocked by his sudden appearance. Wasn't he falling just now? Byakuran saw his expression and blinked. Then, he realised the problem and chuckled. "Are you that shocked because I'm flying?" Tsuna nodded slowly. The white haired boy hummed in understanding.

"Why?" Tsuna breathed out, eyeing the other. Byakuran tilted his head and smiled. "Let's go down, okay?" With that they landed down safely and Byakuran made his wings disappear. Tsuna, with mouth agape, stared at him. Byakuran noticed this and laughed. "What's your name?" Byakuran smiled, repeating his question.

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts about angels and answered, "S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. B-but, c-call me T-T-Tsuna..." He stuttered and Byakuran grinned. "Then I'll call you Tsu-chan!" The brunet groaned quietly. "And Tsu-chan, about your question..." Byakuran tapped a finger to his chin, humming. "...why, indeed?" Byakuran chuckled, "Maybe~ Because I saw your mom with your sibling pushing you of the cliff~" Tsuna widened his eyes."No..."

Byakuran continued, "They were so mean-"

"NO!" Tsuna shouted, before confusing himself. He hated them, didn't him? He thought of it himself, no? Yes, albeit unconsciously. The brunet stared to the ground, letting his emotions pour out, forming to a single tear.

"...I-I'm confused. They c-cared for me, t-then tried to k-k-kill me. T-they don't w-want me anymore. I-in the e-end, I'm j-just D-Dame-Tsuna...What should I do now?" The brunet cried, rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his orange jacket. A voice rang inside his mind.

_**You, of all people, know the answer to that very question...**_

Byakuran then held the brunet's wrists, stopping him from crying to sniffles. The white haired boy stared to Tsuna's eyes. Finally, he hugged him. "Tsu-chan. Follow what your heart wants. Don't hesitate nor regret what you're going to do." He said. His reply was slightly same with the voice's answer.

"B-Byakuran? You just met me...why?" Byakuran smiled as he held Tsuna an arm-length away by gripping his shoulders. "I've already decided." His smile broke into a grin, "Tsu-chan's gonna be my little brother from now on!"

Tsuna could only gape at his brother-to-be, before he said, "Y-you're n-not gonna leave me?" Byakuran hugged him again, now tighter as if he's going to disappear any second, and whispered, "Never. And I promise."

* * *

A/N: ...wow. That was SUPER short. The plot in the first chapter is proceeding too fast! Am I supposed to congratulate myself? Nevertheless, R&R! [was this supposed to be on top?]


	2. Chapter 2

A KHR fanfic by: fanficlover512  
A/N: Clover's here again! Thank you to all readers that have read, favourited, followed this story and reviewed it! And, this chapter is a bit rushed, so it might not come up that perfect...

Disclaimer: You know what? I've been updating chapters in this site called 'FanFiction.' So, no. I don't own KHR.

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
**_Voice inside head_**  
_Flashbacks/Dreamland_ {I will show this twice}

* * *

xXLeone di CieloXx  
Chapter 2: The Boy who Bites People to Death

* * *

_A white haired boy sat on the roof of his mansion, watching as it erupted to flames from the garden. He hummed happily, feeling rather proud of his work. He really hated his family. He hated every single one of them. From the servants...to his own parents. Yes, his parents who ostracized their own child because of his weird talents. He had enough. _

_He set the garden, which was deserted at the moment, on fire. He was six years old and his parents were not worried that their son was playing with fire? They are better off dying than to start worrying. The boy laughed. "They're better off dying..." He repeated his thought from before. He soon jumped from the roof to one of the open windows, hearing the shrill scream from one of the servants, he smirked. "Serves you right for treating me like that...just like them."_

_He hummed a happy tune, despite of the growing fire behind his back. He opened the door and exited the room, walking smoothly through the hallway. He stopped walking when he realised he was at his destination. Beyond the wooden door, he heard some very familiar voices. One was shouting to his wife to get out, while the other was trying to save whatever was left of her belongings._

_The boy frowned. Which was more important? Fame or family? If you ask the normal people, they will answer family. But, seeing his messed up life repeating as if endlessly, the answer was of course, fame. He clenched his fist. "One messed up life indeed..."_

_He walked into the room, startling the two adults. They looked at the boy, only to see him smirking. They stepped back. The boy halted his steps and faced his parents with a grin on his face. "Hello~! Now, goodbye!"_

_The two adults' screams echoed throughout the whole mansion. The boy wasn't feeling any regret. He was happy. The day he ran away from his family, was the day they had died._

* * *

_White._

_All he saw was white._

_Where is this? _

_The brunet wondered as he walked around the empty space. "Hello? Anybody?" No one answered him. The boy was scared. How did he entered this place? And furthermore, who brought him here?_

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi..._**

_He jumped. "Wh-who?!" The voice chuckled at the response he got from the brunet. _

**_Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you._**

_"R-really?" Tsuna asked, fully aware that the voice sounds slightly deep, completely different from him. In fact, he sounds like Tsuna if he was older. "U-umm...W-who are you?" The brunet stuttered, and was now slightly frightened by the other's unexplainable chuckle._

**_Hehe...I'm you._**

_"Wh-what..?" He didn't understand. This answer was too confusing for the seven-year old to take all at once. "I-I don't..."_

**_It doesn't matter if you don't understand. But-_**

_The voice let out an irritated sigh._

**_Time is running out, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We shall meet again in the near future._**

_"E-eh?" He then felt the ground started to disappear, and the brunet lost his footing. "H-HIIIEE!" And then...everything went black._

* * *

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna shot up from his tattered bed, sweating and breathing heavily. "Tsuna?!" Another familiar voice broke through the boy's thoughts. Tsuna looked up. In front of him was a white haired boy, worry etched on his face. "Tsuna, are you okay?" Byakuran asked, concern lacing on every single word he said. Even though he only met Tsuna yesterday, he can't help but be attracted towards the petite boy. Well, who knew that the Sky can attracts another Sky?

"I-I'm okay, Byakuran-san." The said white-haired boy narrowed his eyes, feeling that a lie just came out from the brunet's lips. He knew, yet he didn't press. That will just give Tsuna more unnecessary stress, and he do not want that. Instead, he just pouted. "Don't be so formal and stiff! You do know that you can call me with no honorifics!", then he grinned broadly, "Just call me Byaku-nii!"

Tsuna blushed, but didn't say anything as he started to look around his surroundings. He had slept in an old abandoned factory in the middle of the forest right next to the cliff with Byakuran. Why a factory was in a forest, they didn't know and let it be a mystery to the world. And why a bed was in the factory was another mystery left unsolved.

"A-ano..." Tsuna started, but was interrupted by a growl. He then quickly turned to where it came from. "B-Byaku-nii?" The white-haired boy just grinned, somewhat embarrased, and placed a hand on his stomach, "Let's eat..?"

Tsuna sweatdropped, "Eat what?"

...

"I...don't know..."

...

"Let's hunt for some food!" Byakuran quickly said, breaking the permanent silence. Tsuna sighed and got off his bed, instantly forgetting about that weird dream.

xX::Xx

After half an hour of walking around the forest, searching for food, Tsuna began to feel scared. It was no wonder, because they were in a dark forest, where wild animals can jump out of nowhere and rip you to shreds. Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

"B-Byaku-nii..?" Tsuna called out, tugging on his big brother's sleeve. This caught the other's attention and Byakuran smiled warmly at the adorable brunet. "Hm? What is it, Tsu-chan?" The albino asked. Tsuna stopped walking and started fidgeting on the spot.

"A-ano...I-I'm scared..."

Byakuran made an 'O' shape with his mouth. He reached for Tsuna's warm hand and held it in his own, making the little brunet blush. He wasn't really expecting that.

"Don't worry, Tsu-chan. Your Nii-chan is here!" The white-haired boy chuckled as he watched his little brother's expression. Pink tinted cheeks, constant fidgeting and mumbling; He was just so _CUTE!_ The eldest of the two had to suppress a squeal. But his arms were just itching to glomp the boy in front of him.

'_Focus, Byakuran, focus!_', the albino mentally told himself, '_He's your little brother. Glomping might scare him._'

Then, with a bright smile of appreciation on his face, Tsuna spoke, "A-arigatou, Byaku-nii..."

Byakuran now knows of the existence of moe flowers.

xX::Xx

After a few more minutes of walking around the forest and _still_ unsuccessfully searching for food, they heard a sound akin to the rustling of leaves. Byakuran immediately reacted to that as he stood protectively in front of Tsuna, who currently had no idea what was going on.

Eyes narrowed, he stared at the bush as if waiting for someone to jump out. He waited nervously as his eyes twitched impatiently. _Dang_, he was really hungry.

The bush gave one last rustle before something leapt out of it. Something _black_.

Now Byakuran thought it would be an attacker or a kidnapper of some sort, but all that came was a black rabbit with ears that twitched cutely at every sound it picked up. It's pair of red eyes peered curiously on Byakuran, who was grinning like he had won a prize.

"Rabbit meat..." The purple-eyes boy muttered quietly, even Tsuna had problem hearing.

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Byakuran turned around and patted Tsuna on the head affectionately. "Tsu-chan~ Breakfast will be served in-"

"Byaku-nii, th-the rabbit-!"

The albino froze as he turned around quickly, only to see the rabbit's retreating back into the bush. "Aw, shoot." However, Byakuran didn't go depressed. Because, now he knew where to search! He slowly walked to the bush with a knowing grin, leaving a brunet with a question mark hanging on his head behind.

Byakuran reached into the bush, grabbing aimlessly at seemingly anything that he touched. "Root...leaf...", then a dumb-stricken expression crossed his face. "_Metal?_"

With curiousity in mind, he pulled at it. Tsuna, who was feeling a little left out, sauntered over to his brother while staring at the foreign object in his hands.

"Byaku-nii, w-what's that?" He asked. Byakuran tilted his head in confusion as he spoke. "Maybe...A tonfa?"

'_But why on earth is there a weapon here?_', he thought, '_The Yakuza?_'

"N-ne, Byaku-nii, is tha-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because it cut off by a sound of whizzing metal, the slight pain on his cheek, and the trail of blood forming on it. The brunet widened his eyes in horror as he glanced at the tree behind him, now with a tonfa embedded on it.

When Byakuran saw blood on his little brother's cheek, he was shocked beyond words. "Who-?!"

_Thump, thump, thump._

The sound of footsteps resounded the silent air, and Byakuran tore his gaze away from Tsuna's pale face to the direction of the noise.

A boy, his age probably the same as Tsuna's, trudged along the path, expression impassive as his raven-black hair swayed gently by the wind.

"Herbivore, give my weapon back or I'll bite you to death."

* * *

A/N: OOOooohh...He has arrived..! The person who-shall-not-be-named is here! XD The next update might come up slow, becuse I suck at scenes like that... Anyways, please review! Ciao!


End file.
